


Night Nurse

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Established Relationship, M/M, Roleplay, Torrid Tuesdays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait… What?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Nurse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatwasJustaDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/gifts).



> So, it's Torrid Tuesday over at 1_million_words and the prompt is **Welcome back from your vacation/deployment/coma!**. Naturally I'm not going to go with vacation or deployment!
> 
> Not beta read, concrit is welcome, but it's just a little something to fill a prompt.

“Wait… What?”

Steve sighed. “You said _Anything_.”

“I did, and yeah, sure. Absolutely. Just… What?”

Steve sat and looked at Danny as if this had been a long suffering discussion that they’d had over the course of months, rather than the embarrassed _Would you role play? – Of course – Well I’d like to…_

The truth was that Danny was absolutely willing. Absolutely. Willing. It just occurred to him to wonder how the particular scenario had come about. “Look, Babe. I just don’t understand how … that quickly I’d be… Maybe I’m just more of a method actor.”

“IT’S NOT A NICHOLAS SPARKS NOVEL!” Steve stood, moved to storm out of the room but just started pacing instead. “Why, D? Why does it have to be plausible? Can’t it just be adventurous? What the hell!?”

 _Sure, if you look at it that way._ Steve was right, Danny conceded internally. It was sex, and it would be good sex, the concept behind it, the roles that Steve wanted them to play at didn’t need to be from an Oscar worthy screenplay. He’d played ‘Space Alien’ before. And that one time that Steve had wanted to be a flight attendant/contortionist had been exceptionally memorable.

“Okay.” Danny stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt. He climbed into bed and pulled the sheet up over him, folding it neatly and tucking it under his arms. 

“Really?” Steve looked hesitant and eager.

“Yep. I’m in the hospital, I’ve been in a coma for months. You’ve been my nurse the whole time, secretly attracted to me, maybe your touches linger a little too long, but you’re a professional. Until I wake up one day, and you are very happy that I’m finally awake.”


End file.
